


Love is Blind (And so am I)

by catsandcoffee103



Series: The Blind and The Stupid [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blind Tobirama, Everyone Is Alive, Feel-good, Fluff, Happy Ending, I kinda suck at summaries, Kidnapping, M/M, Madara is a badass, Not Beta Read, Protective Hashirama, Protective Madara, Tobirama is spiteful, Tobirama is too chill with torture, Tobirama loves proving everyone wrong, Uchiha Izuna is a brat, We Die Like Men, blind, but if you want a feel good thing, humor too, this is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandcoffee103/pseuds/catsandcoffee103
Summary: “Done feeling me up?”“I was checking to see who was beside me.”“You could’ve asked.”“…now that you say it, that does sound like the more logical option.”He was born blind. For all intents and purposes he was not blind.Until he was. (Good thing too, or else he would've remained blind to the obvious).





	Love is Blind (And so am I)

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in the Naruto Fandom, enjoy!

Tobirama was born blind. He was born cursed by the devil, _or so they say_ , hair white as snow and eyes red like blood- like the Uchiha- but useless. His parents loathed him. But he never knew what was wrong, he’s blind, not dead. Shouldn’t they love their son regardless? That’s what Anija said. But his father neglected him, how could a blind boy ever be of use in war? _And that’s all that mattered_. Tobirama got used to it, but didn’t accept it. He was spiteful, even at a young age, and set out to prove his father wrong. He learned to sense, and he taught himself to sense better than anyone would have ever dreamt of being possible. His father smiled, proud, in that one moment. That day his father gave him a sword and an order to fight. Hashirama regretted that day for the rest of his life. The older brother regretted helping his sibling learn how to see without eyes. He could’ve been safe, if not. He could’ve missed the war.

But Tobirama, for all intents and purposes, was not blind. He can sense remarkably well, and use it for sight. He has learned to see the chakra in everything- everything has trace amounts of it, after all. The wind, the trees, the grass, and rocks, and people. He has built mental images in his mind of what everything looks like using this technique. He knows the shape of Hashirama, the trees, the grass. His enemies. Metal, however, is always harder to sense, as the chakra is usually so refined it’s hardly there- but luckily ninjas, stupidly, fill their blades and Kunai with chakra to try to make them more powerful. In reality, it only makes it easier to “see.”

Water is also special to Tobirama. With Tobirama’s affinity to the water, he can pump his own chakra into every molecule of it, creating the world from basic shapes and shadows to display every detail and light. It’s the closest he will ever get to truly seeing- and maybe it goes beyond just normal sight. Maybe it’s superior. It is an incredible ability. The first time it happened, the first time he realized what he can do, he nearly cried. Nearly. 

Certain things weres still troublesome, however. Like reading. Some would think he’d never be able to read, despite his ability to conquer the other aspects of his handicap. Well, Tobirama just had to prove them wrong with that too. He invented a jutsu, one that didn’t need hand signs, that graced him with the ability to see ink, to read. It took an incredibly difficult amount of chakra control and precision, but that’s been the Senju’s life: controlling chakra to sense, to see, and now to read. At first it was exhausting, he was only able to do it for about two hours at a time. Now, it’s second nature. Some days he stays home and just reads the day away, without even a waver in his chakra supply. 

No one but Hashirama knows of his disability. He likes it that way. He knows how differently he’s treated when other’s find out he’s blind. He’s lived it. He hates it. Loathes it. He’s no lesser than any other man, or woman. It’s why he was always arguing with Madara. The idiot thinks the Senju is a lesser being. He has enough of that in his childhood, with his handicap _that **he** turned to one of his greatest strengths_. He doesn’t need it now, with no reason beyond Madara’s dislike of the man. 

Back to the current issue at hand, though. Tobirama is incredibly skilled in sensing, to the point of almost seeing. Almost. There is no possible way the Senju can see color- and if there is he hasn’t found it yet. So obviously, there's not. Therefore, his closet is separated out by what goes together, and what doesn’t. Hashirama helped color coordinate the closet in a very specific order, so now the younger Senju will never have his clothes clash when out in public. That being said, he also knows Hashirama, so he asked for him to pick more muted colors. And for the most part, it works. He hasn’t had any issues with his color schemes. When in public. 

He has a pile on the floor, hidden in the back of the closet, for when he’s home and just wants to be comfortable. He doesn’t ask what the clothes look like, or what color the clothes are. They’re comfortable, and that’s all that matters. He’s in his own home, goodness sake, he’s allowed to dress however he wants! Unfortunately, others don’t see it that way as he’ll learn the hard way. It was the one day he chose to relax, turn off his sensors and just enjoy the darkness, the calm quiet- and the banging on his door. 

Immediately, he turned his sensors back on and winced. Izuna and Madara. Perfect. He tried to ignore them, but Izuna was hell bent on ruining his day. Of course. So, Tobirama, reluctantly, got up and threw the door open. “What do you want?” 

The two brothers stood stunned, for just a moment, before bursting out laughing. Tobirama’s eyebrow twitched and a scowl came to his face. “What?” 

“W-What the fuck is that?!” That was Madara’s oh so eloquent vocabulary. Tobirama’s fist tightened on his doorknob. He has a suspicion of what they’re laughing about. But for gods sake, it’s just clothing. 

“Oh my god Tobi, how in gods name could you pick an outfit like that?!” 

He crossed his arms, pulling in a little on himself. Is it really so bad? He can’t even tell, he doesn’t even know. _He can’t see it_. It was just the first two things he grabbed from the ‘home’ pile. And, they were both gifts from Hashirama. So sure, they’re probably atrocious but... they’re comfy. 

“Go away.” 

“Awe Tobi don’t be like that! It’s just-” Izuna snickers again, “Orange is so not your color! And, I mean really, green pants? Come on man, you look like a carrot!” 

Tobirama stared, then tried to slam the door. He felt...dejected. He can’t even see these colors. He doesn’t even know what they look like, or what he looks like in them. He doesn’t need to be mocked for his clothing, much less in his own home! Madara’s foot went between the door and the frame, blocking him from his action. “Calm down Senju. Just,” he pushed the door open and let himself in, Izuna followed, “Loosen up, ok asshole? We’re teasing.” Tobirama scowled deeply, but stepped back. So much for manners.

“I don’t appreciate it.”

Izuna pouted, “Fiiiiine. Be that way. But uh, one last thing. Why _would_ you wear that?” 

“Hashirama gave it to me.”

Madara scoffed, “If Izuna gave that to me I would’ve burned it. And him.”

“My brother gave it to me.” 

There was a silence. Izuna hummed, And Madara’s eyes narrowed in understanding. A gift from family. They all know, too well, how quickly brothers can die. Any gift is a valuable one- to some. Madara’s over it a bit. As is Izuna. But Tobirama, he always felt a bit harder than the rest. Or so they thought. 

Tobirama knew they would take the bait. They’d understand his _sentiment_. And now he doesn’t have to seem like a fool with a hideous fashion sense, but a fool who loves his family a bit too much. He’d prefer the latter any day. It at least makes him look… less heartless.

“Still, man, Orange is hideous on you.” 

“Remember when I didn’t kill you, Izuna?”

“Yes?”

“I change my mind.”

“Okay!” Madara clapped his hand, diffusing the situation promptly, “We came to kidnap you and force you to join us and surprise Hashirama for lunch. No, you don’t have a say in the matter, that’s why it’s called a kidnapping. Now go change, _please_ , and then we can go.” 

Tobirama huffed, rolled his eyes, and left to change. He made sure to reach for the clothes he knew would look good, and not clash. He also made a mental note to get Hashirama alone and yell at him for getting him such apparently atrocious looking clothes. Perhaps that’s why his brother was always so amused when he caught Tobirama a little too early in the morning, or a little too late at night. He enjoyed seeing his brother dressed as a clown or… a carrot.

He came back down shortly after to Madara and Izuna talking amongst themselves. Izuna looked up and frowned, “Awe, I miss carrot-Tobirama,” Madara promptly bopped Izuna on the head.

“Shut up, brat, now come on,” Tobirama smiled gratefully at Madara, and Madara smiled back, just a bit. He didn’t know when this started, when their rivalry and insults turned into teasing and jests. But he isn’t complaining. This turn of events has been… pleasant. 

He walked after them, locking the door behind himself. Madara slowed his pace to fall back, bumping Tobirama’s shoulder gently, “You know, I thought carrot-Tobi looked kinda tasty.”

That’s it. He takes it all back. He hates this man, “Go play with your dolls, Uchiha.”

 

* * *

 

There was another issue, with using chakra to see. When his chakra got too low, his sensing ability blurred. Whenever his chakra got cut off, he couldn’t see. Like now. In this instance. Damn, he will never live this down. Somehow his enemies made a chakra barrier- within its walls all chakra is suppressed, (a Jutsu he is most definitely going to learn, and learn how to disarm), and then he was blind as a bat. He still held his own, fairly well, but he was out of practice sensing without his chakra, and fighting without sight. And now he’s here, trapped and bound by chakra suppressing cuffs. He is defenseless, senseless- blind- and slowly being starved, beaten, and dehydrated. Damn, he hates being prisoner. It really is one of his least favorite activities.

And now they’re going to torture him, attempt to get his knowledge on Konoha, Hashirama, Justu’s (“Out of everyone, I’m glad we got the genius.”) Well, at least he’s wanted by someone, even if they are missing nin with a sadistic streak and a need for revenge.

He grimaced, hearing footsteps enter his cage. He closed his eyes as hands grabbed him, and he prepared for the worst. He won’t break. He won’t talk. He’ll die before he spills anything of value.

            And he doesn’t doubt that he will die. Good thing he’s stopped fearing death long ago.

 

* * *

 

“Tobirama is two days late for return. Tobi is never late! I’m going after him-“

“You can’t go after him you have a duty-“

“I don’t care! My baby brother is- he’s never late! I cannot sit by and wait for him to-“

“The I’ll go! But you are the **hokage** , Hashirama. The Hokage. You have a duty here, to this village, above all else.”

“But I can’t just let him-!”

“Then I’ll go!” Madara huffed, rolling his eyes, “I’ll fucking go, and bring him back, and you know me. I don’t fail.”

Hashirama looked hesitant, and normally The Uchiha would’ve taken offense, but he knows it’s not Hashirama doubting his abilities, it’s an older brother fearing he’d lose his last younger brother, a boy he promised to protect. A brother he loves and cherishes. Madara would feel the same way.

“If it’ll make you feel better I can bring Izuna. I know you were teaching him some healing things,” for his wound Tobirama had given him, instead of killing him. A mercy Madara did not take lightly, and though Izuna is often in pain, Hashirama was willing to teach him techniques to ease the pain and heal himself a little bit more with every use. “He will be able to heal Tobirama if the man is injured, at all,” a soft smile, reassuring and dedicated, “I will bring your brother back alive,” he can’t promise it, they both know that. But it is a vow, that if he can bring Tobirama back alive, he would, or die trying.

Hashirama conceded, “You have four days. If you aren’t back by then I **am** going after you.”

Madara nodded, it’s a fair deal. Better than he could have wished for. He smirked, “I’ll only need two.”

Madara turned swiftly, walking out of the room quickly, wondering what happened to Tobirama. The man is powerful, makes Madara work for a win when they spar. That’s saying something. Who would be able to take him down? It’s not just one person, that’s for sure. It can’t be. Perhaps a group? And they wouldn’t kill him unless they’re idiots. At least not yet, so if they’re smart enough to take him down they must be smart enough to keep him alive. But alive and held hostage- some would prefer death. They all know what happens when one is held hostage. He shakes the thought from his mind. Alive is alive. That’s all that really matters.

He quickly made it to the Uchiha compound, running straight to where Izuna is, his tone left no room for argument. “We have a mission, we’re leaving in ten. I’ll fill you in on the road.” Izuna stared, nodded, and questioned nothing. That tone, Madara uses that tone only when he needs to. Only when the situation is dire.

Madara left, knowing Izuna will be ready in ten minutes, and packed for the mission himself. In ten minutes, Izuna and himself were on the road, running to where Tobirama was last seen on his mission, where he was supposed to be. Hopefully, wherever he is will be near there.   
“So... gonna fill me in on the scary chakra you’re spewing out?”  
Madara turned his head slightly, huffing a humourless laugh and rolling his eyes, “Tobirama is late. Something happened.”

Izuna’s smile fell from his face. Ever since Tobirama decided to spare his life, he had a little change of heart. He started to wearily hang around the Senju, observing him. He was trying to understand why the man didn’t just kill him. They were enemies, they were fighting. It would’ve made sense to kill him. He didn’t. Soon, however, weariness turned to amusement, then into a slow budding of a friendship. Izuna loves the man like a brother, a very weird and estranged brother, but a brother nonetheless less. If anyone hurt a hair on his head, he will murder them without thought. 

And he knew Madara will probably torture them if they get a chance. The oblivious man doesn’t even realize how much he really cares for the pasty Senju. But what can you do? Oh yes, he can scheme. After they get Tobirama back, because they _are_ getting him back, he will scheme to get the two of them to get past their ego and stupidity and final go on a date. Maybe they could double date, but then Izuna needs a date. Eh, he can get one no problem, he is hot. And really, if Madara doesn’t ask Tobi out he will. He always did wonder how soft the Senju’s lips were. Would they last? No. Would it be fun for a bit? Hell yeah. And they’re both mature enough to handle a breakup and remain close friends.

Heh, fuck Madara. He’ll have his fun first.

Izuna and Madara continued on their journey with little chatter, stopping when they neared the place Tobirama was supposed to be. They looked around, noting the few ninja’s nearby. Standing guard, not at all stealthily. Well, this is going to be easier than they first expected.

 

* * *

 

Tobirama was laying on the ground, naked and covered in bruises, a broken rib, smashed hand, concussed, starved, and sliced up all his legs. Overall, not his worst torture experience. Still unpleasant, but not horrible. Of course, he wouldn’t mind going without the concussion, those were always annoying to heal. And Hashirama, Hashirama would be such a burden, mothering him for weeks to come if he had his way. No, best to just die here than suffer that pain. He grimaced at his own dark humor. Perhaps too soon, he wishes Hashirama would rescue him already, but then again, his brother is the Hokage. He doesn’t have time to babysit his little brother anymore. Doesn’t have time to care. This is the time he will die, and he’s accepted that. Death is normal, expected of any ninja. And frankly, he’s already lived past his prime. Then, he heard a rumble, heat seeping into the walls of his dungeon. He sighed, it’s either a Uchiha or another attacker, he has his bets on an attacker. _Why would a Uchiha rescue me?_

The walls continued to fall, to crumble, heat warming his frigid skin, burning, and dying out before bursting through the stone walls again. He shut his eyes, prepared for something to break, focusing on trying to hear the constant fighting, the screams of pain and begs for mercy. Whoever it is, they’re strong. Too strong. He tensed, so it means they want him most likely. Maybe these guys will be better torturers, he grimaced. That’s not a pleasant thought. Or maybe they’ll just kill him, that would probably be more pleasant than more torture.

Too soon- they killed them all so fast, _so strong_ \- too soon he hears the bars to his cell blow open, and heavy footsteps on the ground. The footsteps stop in front of him, and he stares blankly ahead, not bothering to look. _No fear. Show no fear_. He feels the air move and flinches- _weak_ \- before a hand gently rests on his shoulder. “Tobirama?” He knows that voice. It’s familiar. He doesn’t bother looking up. No need, no point, he’s blind.

“Madara?” He can imagine Madara’s frown, his brows creasing the skin between his eyes. He can imagine the stare, calculating and clever, raking over his body for any more serious injuries, any life-threatening ones.

“Can you see me?” That made Tobirama jerk a bit, shock must have been evident on his face by the way there was a rustle of clothes, a little intake of breath.

“Did Hashirama send you?”

“Yeah.”

The idiot, “And he didn’t tell you?”

Now he can hear the frustrated scowl, and he imagined Madara’s thin lips pulling back to bare his teeth in an animalistic way, his narrowed eyes and the almost permanent crease in his eyebrows displaying his displeasure, “Tell me what?”  
            “Madara, I’m blind.”

There was silence, so still even the air froze. A cough, a hand removed from his shoulder, a step back. “No, you always know where we are, how we’re fighting. Hell, you can read!”

“Yes. I use my chakra to see, ever wonder why I became such a good sensor? I was adapting to being unable to see traditionally. And I use a justu to read. I can’t believe my idiot of a brother didn’t alert you of my condition before he sent you here- I was caught in a justu that cut off my chakra. I lost because I couldn’t sense where my opponents were, putting me in a disadvantage. Even now they have me in chakra suppressors. I am… I cannot sense you. I cannot do anything, currently,” there was a hesitance to his last statement. He didn’t like being vulnerable. He didn’t like being out of control.

“Oh, so that’s why you looked like a carrot,” Tobirama jumped, hissed in pain at the sudden movement and balled in on himself, protecting his aching ribs.

“For gods sake make noise for me!”

Oh good, Izuna was here too. Wonderful. He felt Madara step closer again, felt a hand on his shoulder, slowly trailing beneath him before helping the Senju sit up. Tobirama forced back a wince, and he felt a cloth be placed over his naked form before being picked up bridal style. He missed it when one of them broke the chains keeping him in place, but he felt that the suppressants were still on him.

He didn’t try to wiggle free of the hold, however, he just relaxed, a hand splaying on Madara’s chest, on his heart. He took a deep breath, feeling the calming, steady rhythm.

“I don’t want to risk taking the suppressants off and hurting you. We’ll do it when we get back to the village. The village is about a six-hour run, so we’ll camp out tonight and treat your wounds there. Izuna, go ahead and scout a spot, I want to go slower with Tobirama.” Normally, Tobirama would be offended for being treated in such a delicate manner, but right now, he could care less. He just wants to rest.

The Senju woke to darkness. There was a heat on either side of him, someone he didn’t recognize. So, he ensured his breathing didn’t change, feigning sleep. Eyes shut, he tried to remember best he could: the kidnapping, the torture, the Uchiha brothers- oh. He scoffed and opened his eyes, reaching out with one hand to the right, he felt a chest, he continued up, totally not allowing himself to get distracted by the muscles, the ungodly pecs, and continued his search until he felt more, a neck, a nice jaw line. A chin, thin lip, a pointed nose, eyes, and hair, unruly and soft hair. Ah, this is Madara.

“Done feeling me up?” Tobirama would say he didn’t make a sound, but he did. He jumped back, right into the chest of another Uchiha. He felt his face warm… this one also had very nice pecs- he could feel it with his back. Well, that’s one curse, or blessing, of being blind. After a while, his other senses get exceptionally good. Senses like touch. He heard Izuna laugh, wrapping an arm around Tobirama’s waste and holding him against his front.

“Can I get felt up too?”

Tobirama wished he died there, in his cell. That would’ve been a much better fate this this- this torment. He knows his face is red, eyes glaring ahead, at whatever or whoever is in front of him, but still unfocused. His lip is out in a pout and he really wishes he could just be anywhere but here.

“I was checking to see who was beside me.”

“You could’ve asked.”

“…now that you say it, that does sound like a more logical option.”

He heard laughter, two deep rumbles of thunder. He felt the chest behind him vibrate with the power of the noise. His face got even darker.

“Not much of a morning person, are you?”

“No. Even less so with a concussion.” He could imagine the brothers rolling their eyes at him. He hated it. Hated these two. Hated them mocking him. When they get back to the village he will ensure of their immanent doom.

“Sure thing, Tobi.” Arms around him released, and his backrest stood, “I’m gonna start packing up camp.”

And then there was fading footsteps, and nothing more. Tobirama remained seated, frozen in place by humiliation. Madara remained seated, staring at his companion. He was so scared when he saw Tobirama bloodied, bruised, and prone on that prison floor. He thought he was too late, feared it- and he’s not even ashamed to admit it out loud (Ok, maybe a little). But, being close to losing this man, this infuriating Senju, he wanted nothing more than to torment the people responsible for hurting his friend, and ensure this man will remain alive and close… and he had realized how much of an impact the Senju has on his life.

He shuffled closer to the pale man, purposefully loud, and reached out, gently touching Tobirama’s cheek with his hand. Tobirama tensed, froze, and then slowly relaxed against the touch. “Madara?” His tone was curious, cautious, and it was everything. Madara leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on Tobirama’s forehead.

“I’m glad you’re alive.” It was a mumble, a breathe between lips and skin. Barely noticeable but the loudest thing in the room. Madara stood, pulling a shocked Senju with him, before carefully cradling the (now clothed) man in his arms once more for the final run back to the village.

“We… need to have a conversation, I do believe.”

Madara smiled, “We certainly do.”

Izuna was smiling, hiding behind a tree and not so stealthily watching their exchange. Good thing they were so wrapped up in each other they don’t even notice him stalking. _Too bad though. I won’t get the chance to have my fun_.

 

It was worse than Tobirama thought. Hashirama was overbearing, _but so was Madara_. He was practically under house arrest, trapped between a cycle of melodramatic, brotherly love and over-worried, angry concern from a partner. He’s pretty sure Madara murdered a delivery man for interrupting his sleep.

Izuna was enjoying it all. “So, _brother dearest_ , enjoying your tea?” Izuna was gleeful, sitting on the edge of the table as Tobirama drank his tea, ignoring Hashirama’s whines from the bathroom. Apparently, they’re out of gauze. And- and the brat took to calling Tobirama ‘brother’ ever since Madara and him made things sorta… kinda official. Sort of.

“Shut up.”

Izuna didn’t. Instead, his smile widened and he easily resembled the devil, “How about this, I sneak you out of the house and you teach me some of those sensing techniques of yours.”

That, that made Tobirama perk. He didn’t have to think twice. “Deal.”  
            Izuna, when he put his mind to it, truly was an evil genius. He convinced Hashirama to go buy new gauze at the store, _“I’ll keep an eye on your sweet brother, don’t worry about a thing,”_ And the second Hashirama was out of a normal ninja’s sensing range, he helped Tobirama flee the house. They ended up on the outskirts of the town, Tobirama a little out of breath but relieved. He missed being outside, feeling the sun on his face and the cool breeze… but not the two idiots crying out for him in the distance. They noticed his absence rather quickly, Tobirama can’t help but be impressed.

This freedom won’t last long, but he’ll enjoy it for as long as possible.

And… “If you play interference I’ll teach you a technique your brother will loathe.”

Izuna grinned, “Deal.”

He may be, sort of, in a _thing_ with Madara, but that doesn’t mean he has to be nice to the man also. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will die with the blind!Tobirama headcanon. No one can stop me.  
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed the first installment of The Blind and The Stupid, guess who is who.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think, what you'd like to see, so on and so forth.  
> Anyway, I was hoping to be subtle in some displays: Tobirama's self-esteem issues, Madara's cleverness, the not titled and confused relationship between Tobirama and Madara; all things that will be expanded on in the future.


End file.
